thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Aarron Bang (Bitter)
Aarron Bang, also known as Francis, Seunghyun, and Bitter. His main blog is teenangstbitter , his diary is thisisstupidwhyamidoingthis , and his reblog is bittereblog . Childhood Aarron was born Francis Seunghyun Bang to Jiyeon and Raymond Bang in Seattle, Washington, on October 8th, via c-section. He spent one day in the NICU due to possible complications of sunken chest, but was released with a clean bill of health. At the age of 2, his parents were divorced due to his father having two children with another woman, and his mother gained full custody. Jiyeon, a South Korean citizen, no longer married and unable to renew her visa due to depression, was deported back to Nowon-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Seunghyun, as he was called, despite being lightly bullied for his mixed race, pectus excavatum, and lack of a father, had a fairly normal childhood and remained upbeat and carefree. He spent more time playing soccer and playing in parks along the river Han than on homework, and as a result had slightly below average grades. It is inferred that he had a healthy amount of friends in his elementary school years, though the only one that he has mentioned or remains in contact with is Hyejin. During this time, his mother worked part-time in a café and as a seamstress to pay for the rent in their small studio apartment and raise the needed money for return overseas, often leaving Aarron alone or in the care of his aunt or babysitters. Most of his family resides in or around Gangnam, where they run a record label and talent agency. At age 9, after the warning of a doctor that his chest was beginning to increase in severity, he began treatment via Nuss procedure to correct his sternum. The surgery was a success, and he had the remaining metal bars removed from his chest at age 12, approximately 1 year before moving to Thneedville. Teenage Years Jiyeon and Seunghyun moved to Thneedville the summer after his 13th birthday, and adopted a cat named Precious. Disgruntled that people would often mispronounce his Korean name, he returned to the name Francis at this time. Jiyeon worked as a seamstress from her house, occassionally working freelance on textile projects. She often drank, blaming Francis on her failed marriage and inability to rebuild her life, and occassionally beating him. Other times she would be called to attend meetings for her designs, leaving him at home for prolonged periods of time. Francis often blamed the cat for his frustrations and for stealing his mother's affection for him, yelling and ocassionally striking the cat. After the cat attacked him in retaliation, he began to simply keep his distance. He attended Oxford Hills Prep School , a private middle school in Thneedville. There, he was involved in many extraciricular activitieis, particularly band and as the center forward of the soccer team, the Bulldogs. Outside of school, he became friends with Oliver Reed, also known as Swag, whom he formed a quick but fierce bond with. The two often played games together, went swimming, and had sleepovers, but Swag attended Thneedville High and was a year his seniour, which did not allow them as much time as they would like together. Pressured by a budding paranoia and lack of friends at his school, he became obsessed with his self-image. With the funding from his family in Korea, he was able to get braces to straighten his teeth, and secretly turned to cosmetics to keep his appearance as paler and more attractive. However, it did very little to ease his self-consciousness and loneliness. His behaviour could be described by peers as "odd," and the pain from his braces led him to quit eating in front of people, followed by not eating in front of any sort of camera, real or perceived. This, in combination with his naturally slim frame, caused school authority to question an eating disorder or possble child abuse. Francis denied any abuse or disorder, despite being called to counseling offices several times and CPS being called on his mother. Constant attention on his eating habits only served to rationalise his paranoia and self-consciousness about eating, and he began to develop a serious aversion to food. This newly developed eating disorder caused him to faint shortly after a soccer practice, placing him in the hospital for 4 days as he recovered from the potassium deficiency. The soccer coach moved him to the goalie position after his release, warning him to take it easy and that they would work back up to center forward. Ashamed of his weakness and assuming the coach and others in the school were against him, Francis began to find it difficult to manage his anger. He received a warning for punching out a window in the school, but was expelled after beating up Dakota Bunting, the recently-repositioned center forward on the soccer team, after a comment about his weight and odd behaviour. Dakota was taken to Thneedville General Hospital , where he was treated for trauma, including a broken cheekbone and severe lacerations requiring 17 stitches. He returned to school and the soccer team with no permanent injuries. Dakota's family settled out of court for Francis's assault, and he attended 30 hours of community service. After his expulsion from school, he transferred the Thneedville High School, though he had to take remedial courses his freshman year. Though he was able to hang out with Swag on a more regular basis, he still had trouble with eating and with his anger, getting into several small fights. He began to frequently run away from home, particularly when his mother began drinking, and Swag found him each time. Ocassionally, Francis would drink his mother's alcohol in an attempt to prevent her from drinking it, though this did not stop her alcoholism. During this time, the only thing he often considered himself to have was Swag, of whom he was having increasing sexual and romantic thoughts. At age 15, Francis dated Derek Pierce, a 20 year old college student, in an attempt to make Swag jealous. The two dated for a short period of time, during which Francis engaged in several sexual activities, not always sober. The two broke up after Derek had penetrative anal intercourse with a drunk and unwilling Francis. Shortly after, he began to go by Aarron, the name his mother had wanted to call him at birth, due to unpleasant memories associated with "Francis." "Francis" is sometimes referred to as a different person by Aarron. His anger, shame, and self-consciousness continued to be major problems, and he struggled with how to cope. Blog Years Shortly before his 16th birthday, Aarron attempted suicide by cutting his arm at his workplace, Hop-on-Pop Ice Cream Shop. Upon discovering it would not work, he blamed it as an accident, though his weight and history concerned the doctors and he was forced to see a psychiatrist and therapist. Unable to prove suicidal intent, he was released that day. His mother considered it to be an accident and urged him to be more careful in the future, and he was careful to hide the wound from others and stopped speaking to Swag due to embarassment and fear if Swag were to discover his intention. Trying to cope with his emotions, Aarron drank heavily while his mother was gone following the incident, causing him to be arrested for underage drinking by Cop. Cop was endeared to Aarron and helped to cover his ass to get him out of jail, including erasing his permanent record and offering the teen his apartment as a place to go if he ever needed it. Aarron went to his apartment several times before revealing that his mother had been away from home, not paying bills, which meant that he was without heating or lighting. He claimed to use Cop as a source of electricity to charge his phone, ipod, and so on. The two developed a brother-like bond, with Cop fiercely protective of Aarron. After she had returned from her trip, Aarron's mother beat him during an argument resulting from her absence, most visibly leaving him with a very pronounced black eye. Saying that he felt unsafe to return home once he was at Cop's apartment, Cop reported Jiyeon for child abuse. He fostered Aarron at his home until she was allowed to take custody of him again, after attending rehab and getting therapy and psychiatric analysis for her addiction and bipolar disorder. During this foster period, Aarron grew anxious and upset and blamed himself for his mother being taken away, as well as the distance between himself and Swag, who he had barely started to talk to again. The holiday season's focus on family and improper medication made Aarron feel pressured to kill himself, and he put a gun to his head. He remembered the effort Cop went through to make him feel safe and comfortable, though, and lowered the gun. Shortly after, he was placed on different medication. Cop was kidnapped by a group of criminals for a week, which terrified Aarron, who did everything he could to aid in his rescue. Cop was shot and beaten, though he lived, and Aarron revealed his legal name of Francis at the hospital sign-in to see him. His mother was released from a psychiatric holding facility, and Aarron picked her up. Since then, the two have had a stablilising relationship as mother and son, not without arguments but with no major altercations such as the beating that had Aarron taken away to begin with. god how long has all this shit been I feel like I'm not even roleplaying anymore I feel like this is just my second life Once school started, Aarron met a new teacher, Harvey Ogleby, who taught sex ed for a short amount of time and helped Aarron to come to terms with his abusive relationship by telling Mr. O about a lot of things and accidentally being found out. During a magic anon turning him into Scary Gabe, One broke the everloving shit out of his arm. For a short time Aarron was very angry at One and didn't want to be around him, but after a while he felt comfortable around One so that all worked out okay. In an attempt to socialise and ease his anxieties with people and crowds and parties, Aarron attended a large house party. He had a small amount to drink in the bathroom, trying to calm his nerves enough to interact, but the combination of his bipolar medication and alcohol affected him much more and much sooner than he had expected, causing him to pass out in the restroom. One called Mr. O for help, who took Aarron to a hospital. He was admitted for an overdose and was combative, biting and scratching nurses to get away. He also puked a lot which was pretty gross but they took care of that and strapped him down and put him in involuntary psychiatric care for the minimum of 3 days. -He choose to go a Bipolar Center for Rehab -He confessed feelings to Swag -He dated Swag -He broke up with Swag When Aarron discovered that Swag was planning to attend a prestigous, but far-away college, Aarron became very distressed. His suicidal thoughts returned although they (seemed to have) been gone for a while. Aarron is now planning to try and attend a college that is near by Swag's future school, because he does not have the grades to make it into the school himself. The near by school is an art school. Aarron shows some interest in becoming the owner of his own resteraunt. Swag is showing signs of being codependent to Swag. Family *'Jiyeon/"Umma"': Mother. Works as a seamstress/tailor, but also does freelance work in textiles. She is 37 years old. *'Jihye': Aunt. Sister to Jiyeon and mother to Mingyu, Jaehyun, and Yoosun. Married to Sungmin. She is 35 years old. *'Mingyu*': Cousin, though he treats Aarron more like his brother. Works as a model and a small-time actor. Currently attending Konkuk University. Out of his overseas family, Aarron is closest to Mingyu and has confided in him about suicidal intent. Mingyu suffered from depression following the suicide of a close friend in high school, and has a history of self-harm. He adopted Podo, a Tibetan Spaniel, who has since helped with his depression. *Note: "Mingyu" is how Aarron spells his name and is often regarded as the canon romanisation, but he spells his own name as "Min-kyu." Friends *'Scallion': Aarron's faithful diamond dove friend. Scallion was found with a wing injury at the park, but Aarron fixed him up and now keeps him as a pet. Under a human anon, he appears as a tall, muscular black man with a southern cross tattoo on his right bicep. It is stated that Scallion was human before and previously went by the name "Jack." He previously lived in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, and has an accent from the area, heard by characters who can understand animals or when he is human. As a bird, he wears a diaper and a harness, and often goes on "walks" to the park. *'Park Hyejin': Aarron's childhood friend from Korea. The two went to primary school together and remain in contact. She enjoys Dunkin Donuts and K-Pop, and is currently attending Inhun High School in Seoul. *'Oliver Reed (Swag)': The primary source of unrequited feelings and unwanted boners. Best friend and boyfriend. *'Gabriel Kell (One)':' '''His other best friend (with benefits). Aarron often cooks for him and spends much of their time together watching shitty movies, eating, and ocassionally engaging in sexual activity, though since dating Swag their friendship has been strictly platonic. *'Danise Murphy (Dani)''': One of Aarron's few friends. The two are not as close as his other friends, but despite this, he has confided in her with intimate details regarding self harm and mental health. Personality He is prone to bouts of both depression and irritation, and is often very overdramatic and jumps to conclusions. Aarron doesn't have much in the way of self-esteem and is actually quite shy and sensitive, though he often deflects this fact with snappy and rude remarks and a standoffish demeanor. Once he overcomes his anxieties about people, he can be quite devoted and caring, almost to an obsessive point. Aarron will stubbornly defend and stand by his friends, even if they are in the wrong. Romance and family are very important to him, and he often fantasises about being a father or husband someday. Unfortunately for him, he is still very much a teenage boy at heart and some of his fantasies quickly get out of hand (or into his hand, if you catch my drift) despite his general distaste and nervousness about engaging in actual sexual activities. (I'm saying he masturbates a lot) Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student